The Price of Ecstasy
by SuddenElixerofLife
Summary: A Pharaoh, a priest and a thief and thier day to day lives... With the unusual twist of course.


Disclaimer: Links: Mew, meow, purr! Translation: Seto'segyptianluvr does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything in the fic.

SEL: In case you don't know, Links is my Kitty. She checks spelling and grammar the my editor makes sure she did everything right… I need to play pinball… If you can figure out who she is… you'll get a surprise! And thanks RoS for the AWESOME title and chappie titles!

The Price of Ecstasy

Chapter I Fantasy's Reality

He sat there, in the heat, the sand and the sun. He sat there. He looked around at the sandy hell in which he had to lie low in for a while. He was forced to lie low now that all of Egypt was on the look out for him. He knew he'd have to go into town soon if only to get some food and clean water. He had to survive these few months he'd have to spend in the desert. In a few months the hubbub would die down and he could go about his business like a normal man.

He looked around again. There was no one there to share his sacrifice. But he was used to being alone. He's been alone since _those things _were created and his village had been destroyed. And besides, he had his ka, the great Diabound. What's better then a friend that you created with all the talents and power that you wanted?

He smiled at the thought. Just knowing that he had one of the strongest ka in all of Egypt made him feel invincible.

But the comfort slowly drifted away in the desert wind as he realised that his ka wasn't a material being, it was just his ka. It was a part of him. When this was all over, who would be there to share his victory as Pharaoh? Who will be there to congratulate him on a job well done? He ran his hand along the scars on his left cheek. No one from Kul Elna will congratulate him. He could order people to give him praise… Why was it his destiny to be so alone?

Diabound grunted in answer to his question. Obviously it didn't care about any thing but it's master's safety. It didn't care for his emotional needs for love, friendship and companionship in life.

He sighed, were these the joys of being a thief?

He lay back on the desert sand that would be his bed for the next few days and looked up at the clear, blue sky. His legacy meant nothing to the gods. He may as well join Seth in his punishment.

The desert wind blew silver bangs in front of chocolate eyes. No one cared if the thief did anything now because the Pharaoh's guard will catch him eventually.

And that priest… What's 'is name? He sat up and cupped his chin in his hand in thought. Seti… no… Sefo… no… Stephano… no… Seto…? Yes, Priest Seto.

He lay down in the sand again. Yes, that Seto priest guy wanted to draw and quarter him for a few minor insults towards the "Great Pharaoh". My what a temper-mental fellow. He chuckled at his own thoughts. Diabound rolled its eyes.

'Do you even have a sense of humour?' He asked his ka. Diabound grunted as its master sweatdropped. 'Why are you like this?' The ka "god" stared at the thief. 'I know, I know,' He sighed. 'Be cause I wanted you this way.' He closed his eyes and remembered his near win against the six priests of the Pharaoh's court. If the "Great Pharaoh" had kept his ass on his throne he would've won and he would have six out of the seven items in his position. He would be that much closer to ending this line of kings that killed his family, his friends, his home and his town. Everything he knew and loved was destroyed by this line.

He sat up roughly and glared ahead of him. Once this line has ended, this thief could finally go back to stealing minor things. He looked around again. Perhaps if he hadn't become a thief, he'd have a wife and children now. At least then he wouldn't be completely alone.

He just stared at Saimun as he explained his role as ruler of this land. He knew all of this already. Priest Seto was constantly reminding him of how he should have a wife and kids by now or how he should talk to his subjects or how he should act at certain times. It got extremely annoying!

Luckily for the gold clad teen a gong rang signalling that it was time for the thing he'd been waiting to do all day. He had acted on one of the things Priest Seto had told him he should have. It was time for him to see the possible candidates for his wife-to-be. He would finally not be tempted to join Seto in bed with his slaves.

Well, just seeing Seto was tempting enough and seeing him shirtless on those really hot days or when he's just getting out of the bath and this king walks in is killer. If Seto wasn't just one of his priests he'd pluck him off the street and bang him any place at any time.

But Seto was a priest and he was Pharaoh. He couldn't do that. Though he wished he could.

As the women walked into the room the Pharaoh turned to each of them. None of them were as beautiful as Seto. They probably weren't as cunning or as daring as him either. But that's because no one is Seto but Seto. And Seto had his slaves to toy with; he didn't need his frail body. He'd probably get hurt after just one night. But that was man he loved, the man he was alone without.

As they lined up before him, Saimun told him that if possible he would place them into three separate groups, yes, no and yes. The woman's name would be read, she will come and bow before the Pharaoh and he will place them in a category. And so it began. The most beautiful women from all over Egypt.

Seto leant up against a pole as the Pharaoh started his selection. Then out of the blue, he sneezed. Some of the women looked at him so he decided to go and ask the gods why they decided now to make him sneeze.

As he watched Seto leave he regretted declining his offer the other night…

(Flashbacks in _Italics_)

_The pharaoh leaned over his balcony as he did every night. He turned as familiar footsteps echoed down the hall. They were getting closer and stopped when he could see a glint of gold in the light from the beacons on either side of the balcony. _

"_Seto?" He leant back against the railing, lookin' all sexy in his short, purple kilt._

_"Yes my Pharaoh?" The tall, shirtless brunette walked into the light of the flames. He leant up against the doorframe, twirling the Millennium Rod between his fingers._

_"What are you doing here?" He pulled at the Puzzle around his neck._

_"I understand that you're quite lonely these days my Pharaoh," Seto walked over to the small teen and put one hand on either side of him. "And my slaves and I can help you." The lust in his eyes told the tanned boy that he'd been planning this for some time._

_"Tempting Seto but I think I'd prefer to sleep in my own bed tonight."_

_"Well then I can bring my slaves to your room." Seto leant closer so that his and the Pharaoh's faces were nearly touching._

_"Seto, I said no, now let me go!" He remained close to the Pharaoh waiting for his preferred answer. _

_"Seto, let go of me and that's an order!" He knew yelling at his favourite priest would make him move. He couldn't disobey a direct order from the Pharaoh._

_Seto stood still for a few seconds before slowly moving away from the tanned boy he had held captive. He then turned on hid heel and walked away._

(End Flashback)

He sighed and pointed to a girl with shoulder length brown hair and then to the group of 'Maybe' girls. She squealed and joined the group. All the others in that group glared at her as she joined them. He shook his head as the next woman was called forward.

After a hard day of looking at pretty girls, the Pharaoh had narrowed it down from fifty to ten. He was leaning over the balcony railing over looking the city. He sighed as he watched the palace guards laugh amongst themselves. He jumped when a smooth, pale hand was placed on his bare shoulder.

"Is there something wrong my Pharaoh?" Came the brunette's voice.

"I was just lonely…" The Pharaoh turned so that crimson eyes were met with cold azure. "Seto…"

"Yes my Pharaoh?" Seto crossed his arms.

"You know that offer you made me a few nights ago?" He tugged at the edge of the brunette's shirt.

Seto dropped his arms. "Of course my Lord. And I apologise, it was not my place to make you such an offer."

"Well, I was just thinking of taking you up on it…" He kissed Seto's cheek. His eyes widened and Seto dropped his arms. He then bowed.

"Thank you my Lord, trust me," He held out his hand for the Pharaoh to take. "You will not be disappointed." The Pharaoh took his hand and was lead to Seto's room for a night of fun.

(An hour later)

"Now Seto," he said snuggling into the tall muscular boy. "We mustn't tell any one of this."

The brunette pulled the covers up to the Pharaoh's neck. "I understand my-" Seto was cut off by the boy in his arms putting a finger to the priest's lips.

"Hush… Here I'm not your Lord or your Pharaoh. In the bedroom I am simply your love." Seto smiled and kissed the smaller boy.

As Seto's eyes closed and his head fell on the Pharaoh's hair, the Pharaoh whispered, as though to himself, "Finally… I'm not alone…"

Ok! The end of the first chapter of another YGO story… If you like **_PLEASE_** please review and tell me if you would like me to continue. If you don't… noogies of toughness! I'll continue if more people love it then you morons who would flame me! Reminder! All flames will be traced by my man-eating tomatoes and their new leader Links my kitty!


End file.
